Raising Hope
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: EasterDrabble! Isabel visits the Warren on a certain holiday, but what's she finds is shocking. Bunnymund and Isabel friendship, pairing it you read between the lines. Oneshot-R&R!


Raising Hope

Summary: EasterDrabble! Isabel visits the Warren on a certain holiday, but what's she finds is shocking. Bunnymund and Isabel friendship, pairing it you read between the lines. Oneshot-R&R!

A/N: So I know I should have prepared for this but it slipped my mind till this morning. I had this idea brewing for a while, so why not? Read on and Happy Easter!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing- not Rise of the Guardians or 'I Found a Reason'; they belong to William Joyce and Cat Power. Also I must disclaim a bit of inspiration to water-dragon and her fiction "Stress management", if you haven't read it you should!

* * *

Oh I do believe

In all the things you see

What comes is better than what came before

And you'd better come come, come come to me

Better come come, come come to me

Better run, run run, run run to me

Better come

* * *

Velvety sound flowed from the open music box into the sweet-smelling air. The young spirit named Isabel Verlene hummed along softly, as she grabbed a pair of cute, tan and white wedge heels from inside her closet. She placed the shoes on the ground and slid her small feet into them, stopping to inspect for any scuffs or marks. Satisfied, Isabel reached in the back of the rather large closet and grabbed a tan bonnet with light blue ribbon trim. With her dark brown hair tucked in; she tied the ribbon under her chin in a simple knot, the large brim casting a shadow over her jade eyes. The nearby mirror's reflection showed her petite, yet feminine figure dressed in a white, short- sleeved blouse paired with a floral skirt that ended a few inches above her knees. Giving herself a final once over, she smiled and grabbed a wicker picnic basket, filled with fruits and light candy and covered with a blanket, from her vanity table.

It was of course Easter- the marker of spring and all the color and hope it brought, pushing winter into the past. Isabel had to admit, she loved spring. There was just something about the light and cheeriness that couldn't be beaten by any other season. Ok... So maybe it wasn't just spring or Easter, but she definitely looked forward to a visit from a certain guardian. E. Aster Bunnymund was renowned for his annual hide-and-seek egg hunts that kids love the world over. The two had a friendship that was close- one that differed from her brotherly relationship with Jack Frost and fatherly figure Nicholas St. North. They paralleled each other while complimenting their pros and cons, the chemistry between them was dynamic, yet indescribable.

So the young spirit found herself surprised to wake up this Sunday morning and finding a lively bouquet of pink, yellow and red Alstroemeria sitting on her kitchen table. Of course, her three companions said nothing hinting of their involvement (however she expected to find them giggling over it later). To return the favor, Isabel decided to thank him in person with a surprise visit.

Swaying as the song ended, Isabel reached under the checkered blanket and removed a snow-globe that glowed with a wonder-inspiring magic. After making a mental note to thank North for the present again later; her light green eyes blinked as she brought the glass to her lips.

"The Warren." She whispered wistfully before tossing the glowing device a few feet away where it transformed into a swirling, magical portal. She licked her dark pink lips before walking into the sparkling wormhole, destined for half-way around the world.

* * *

When she saw light again, she had reappeared in the sunbathed underground of Australia's most famous rabbit. The rolling green fields and rainbow colored rivers brought a smile to her face, rays hitting her arms.

"Bunny!" She called in a normal, happy tone; she knew he could hear her clearly with his ears so she tried not to yell, "Happy Easter!"

She waited to see a six foot pooka appear, so she wouldn't intrude in his home. However, the longer she waited, nothing happened; to the point where an unsettling feeling filled her stomach.

"...Aster?" The smile was wiped away when she spoke the guardian of hope's first name; a preference she only used when she was serious and the two were alone. In the back of her mind, thousands of scenarios were playing in the blink of an eye- he wasn't here (a possibility but he was usually down by now), he was hurt (not likely, she had hardly seen him injured, save months after they met), he was preoccupied (maybe- but with what?) and the most terrifying idea of the boogeyman somehow capturing the Easter bunny. Pitch obviously could take the opportunity to fight with the guardians at anytime, and it wasn't as if he was on hold terms with her anyway. Isabel's worry forced her to repeal politeness and quickly climb the winding paths that traveled deeper into the Warren. It was a few minutes later when she came upon a familiar sight of a overturned basket made her clench.

"Aster!" She ran to the basket and the few multi-colored, legged eggs that spin around it. Eyes crest with panic, she looked around frantically, "Aster, where are you?"

A mumble from under the basket faintly caught her ears and she returned her gaze to the container. Kneeling, she quietly grabbed the bottom and pulled it away, exposing whatever was hiding under it.

Where she had expected to see a small nightmare horse or even a speaker for a joke, there instead was a tiny, fluffy bunny rabbit that looked strikingly familiar.

"A-Aster?" She spoke nervously, hardly believing what she seeing.

The small creature rubbed its front paws nervously, "'Ey Izzy." He used her childhood nickname- the one she only reserved for her sister.

She was speechless, his voice sounded a it always did- rough and Australian, "Aster... What happened?"

"The Swedish egg group had a devil of a time being found, apparently Jack tried for one more ply." Bunnymund growled, "I got so spazzed that... Well, this happened." He nervously looked away, clearly embarrassed in his helpless form, "I'll be right as rain en a few 'ours."

Isabel narrowed her eyes, she knew stress took it's toll on the immortal (thankfully she had never been that pushed yet). She knew that it was a serious but she had to admit Bunnymund was the cutest thing she had ever seen! He was just so tiny and fluffy and- tiny and fluffy! His eyes were so large now, compared to his original structure that drowned out his small eyes; and she could see how deep they went, taking on an evergreen forest.

The pooka couldn't help but notice Isabel's staring and tried to fight the heat rising through his fur. She had never seen him like this- he had hope she'd never see him like this.

"I-I see." She said at last, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No!" He didn't mean to shout but she made ready to stand, "I mean, ya don' have ta go.. I wouldn't mind the company."

Isabel felt herself smile again, "Very well. I wanted to surprise you with a picnic but I see your not in the best of fashion for that."

Bunny felt himself smile as well, she just had a way in being so charismatic, making him feel ten times bigger than he actually was.

And in this case that is exactly what he needed.

* * *

"I can never get over how pretty this place is." Her jade orbs swept over the large pond of crystal-clear water she sat by. Bunnymund was resting on her lap (with her permission of course) currently absorbing the gentle touches Isabel was absentmindedly stroking his ears. Due to his height (before) hardly anyone touched his head or ears, not many people knew how sensitive... erogenous... they actually were. He just had to control himself not to melt into her grasp, he couldn't do that to her.

"But I'm sure you see this everyday, you must know this place like the back of your hand, er... Paw." She was blabbing, not really conscious of what she was doing. When her fingertips slipped under his chin, his leg automatically began to thump. This vibration against her leg caused Isabel to slip out of her trance.

"Ow! Aster!" She complained as her skirt wasn't that thick.

"'M sorry- reflex." He immediately apologized.

The dark haired girl suddenly smiled widely, almost Cheshire-like. "So, if I scratch your chin like this-" she continued her ministrations, "-you can't help yourself."

"Mmmmmmm..." His large eyes fluttered closed before he caught on, "Ah, ah, ah- knock it off ya gumby!"

"And if I were to tickle your belly?"

"EY! Nobody touches the belly- off limits!"

"Ow come now Aster! I wouldn't hurt you one time!"

"No, Isabel- please!" The small rabbit backed up nervously as a devious look entered field green eyes.

"Gotcha!" She scooped the little pooka up and tickled his white stomach happily. "Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAA! Stop! Stop ya bloody vixen!" He batted at he hand with no avail. Soon enough a yawn passed his lips as the adrenaline of the day had passed.

"Aster," Isabel's smile vanished with concern, "How many hours of sleep have you gotten in the past week?"

"A couple..." He yawned again, suffice for her answer.

"Not enough so it seems..." She put the rabbit down on the grass beside her. She was about to get up when the sun seemed to shine directly upon them. She found the sunlight in readable warm and comforting, a yawn coming from her mouth as well. "Neither have I..."

Suddenly she felt her eyelids droop, "Would you mind if I slept for a bit?"

Bunny struggled to keep his own eyes open as well, "That's not a bad idea..."

* * *

Sandy floated into the Warren, silent but wide-eyes as usual. He had come to congratulate Bunnymund on a fantastic Easter- sad he was forced to miss the previous one. Usually the pooka would immediately attend to anyone entering his home- territorial reasons. So he was surprised when no-one showed up to point boomerangs in his face rather haphazardly.

Some investigation later led to him to find his friend... With another friend. Isabel was asleep sitting up, her head tilted forward by gravity's force. Bunnymund was his usual self, surprisingly though his head was resting in Isabel's lap- his body perpendicular to her own.

Honestly they were so adorable.

He chuckled silently, turning to leave the pair of sleeping immortals alone.

He thought Bunny had a satisfying Easter to think the least.

* * *

Ok so I think this turned into fluff... darn. Oh well- it's not my best work, but it was fun to write. If you enjoyed reading, please let me know by favoriting and reviewing!

Happy Easter to you all!

-Phoenix


End file.
